Full Moon in the Welkin
by ArtificialWriter95
Summary: My first fan-fic. Not so sure about most stuff since writing isn't my thing, but I couldn't help but to release my imagination. Plus Shun isn't that much of a bad character so...why not? For all you guys' information, the main character's name is Reina Yukimura, since that name's from my video game file. Cover's from snowee-chan from deviant art. "Let them read books." :)
1. Chapter 1: Reina

**I**

"Come on, Reina! You'll be fine." Sakuya cheered.

"Yeah! All you have to do is beat up that monster, and look stunning!" Alisa added.

"O-okay. But are you sure these clothes are alright?" I asked, a bit flustered.

"Of course! Isn't that why you let us in your room to help you with your- ah um – issues?" Alisa teased.

She has a point there. I was the one who willingly brought them into my room, letting them go through my wardrobe, and told them my little secret "date" with my crush this evening at the Tranquil Temple.

"But why this of all things?" I pointed at the Cool Snazz Top I was wearing. It is basically a sleeveless dress top that is…baby blue? Or maybe somewhat sky blue? Anyway it is close to those colors. "I mean, isn't it cold at the Tranquil Temple?"

"Well, it isn't my fault that all your thermal outfits are all out of style." Alisa pouted.

_Ouch._ There goes that imaginary bullet right through my chest.

"B-but that just makes Reina our leader. Right Alisa?" Sakuya sounded a bit angry at that last part.

"Yeah, that means leader here, has no sense in fashion."

_Stab!_ Looks like Alisa replaced all Sakuya's recovery bullets with poisonous one's.

"Well, we better get going now. We also have our own missions to attend to."

I nodded I agreement. "Yeah, good luck to you two."

"You too, Leader!" Sakuya flashed a smile before leaving. And the two left the room.

I sighed. I knew it wasn't a good idea to ask Alisa for help since she sometimes finds my clothes "made out of rubbish" or something. I took off the summer top and looked through the terminal for something decent.

I ended up choosing my usual winter outfit, the Vivid Pear Top. Fortunately, they didn't match with the Cool Snazz Pants they chose for me. It's like those shorts you wear just in case your skirt blows up because of the wind, minus the skirt. So it would just make me freeze in place when the enemy is right charging at us. So wearing the pair of the vivid top, the Vivid Pear Bottom would also be a good idea.

Time for the hair.

Apparently Sakuya tied up my beloved deep blue hair to my left which totally fine with me. But Alisa insisted on tying it with this weird blue hair accessory. So I'm changing it to my usual hairstyle. It is somewhat like a bun behind my left ear and my bangs mostly at the left, but some strands to my right.

Now I was all set. I had my Serpent Dagger N and my Loewe Schild II with me. I don't really use guns but I equipped my Bugle Gun Dvn with me, just in case.

I grabbed my little green bag that contained all my healing materials and got out of my room.

"So I've heard you got a special mission."

I found Soma leaning to the wall next to his room in the hallway. It seems like he was ease dropping. Probably it just so happens he was there, or something else.

To answer the blue hooded boy, I nodded reluctantly.

"I've got my own mission to go to now. See you later Rookie, or should I say, Leader?"

With that, the Aragami boy left on to the elevator going to the entrance.

I, on the other hand, went to get a little something before my mission.

I headed towards one of the vending machines in the hallway. I was thinking of buying a drink to sip on at the end of the mission with my partner but I had a better idea.

I inserted a few coins into the machine. _Clank!_ I bent down to pick up two pink cans of Fist Love Juice. I never tasted it but I'm quite curious about the taste even though everyone says it tastes horrible, everyone but Ren. Ren's not here anymore, but that's a long story.

I place the drinks inside my green bag and head towards the inside of the elevator to go meet my partner at the lounge, Shun Ogawa.

I got out of the elevator, finding Shun waiting at the couches near the Den gate. Shun faces my direction and notices my presence.

"Hm? Oh Yo Reina! Ready to kick some Aragami butt?" Shun stands and shows a smile full of excitement.

_OhcrapheissodarncuteOMGamIbl ushingrightnowsoembarrasing! _My thoughts are rumbling like crazy, now I'm wondering if I could finish this mission without being a total moron.

"Uh…hello?"

Shun is right in front of my face.

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG-AHHHHHHHHH! _I could feel the red going all over my face.

"Uh…Y-yeah I'm totally fine let's go get our God Arcs now." With that I dashed to the Den Gate. I could hear Shun right behind me.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

Shun managed to catch up, and now we are in the helicopter together going to the Temples.

"Heh heh." Shun smiled. This time I managed not to blush.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm just lucky that I managed to get someone to go with me on this mission. For some reason everyone today is so busy, I guess it's because of the Aragami Outbreaks lately." Shun replied as he stared onto the horizon with his eyes filled with concern. It was starting to get snowy. I could see his warm breath now.

"Yeah…guess so too..."

"…"

_Aw crap. _Sakuya told me a million times about having silence in a conversation is like having bad omen or something. I tried of thinking of a subject to talk about, but my mind started going rumbly again.

"Hey Rookie, how about after-"

Suddenly the helicopter stopped moving. I realized that we already arrived at our destination, the Tranquil Temple. We jumped off the helicopter with our God Arcs at one hand. Then we walked towards our usual starting point, which was like a room except the fact there was a big hole at one wall leading downwards.

I stared at the snow until I noticed Shun was looking at me.

"Come on, Rookie." He smiled. "Lets see how much you've improved."


	2. Chapter 2: Reina

**II**

Our target was a Prithvi Mata.

It's like a snow tiger, except even more deadly. With a face of a cruel goddess, it could summon Ice Pillars. And with its size, it can crush every bone in your body.

Good thing there are us Gods Eaters.

Our duty is protect humankind from the vicious Aragami. And that's what we are doing right now.

When I say "we", I mean by me and Shun Ogawa.

We are currently at the Tranquil Temples walking around searching for the Freeze Queen. It's incredibly dark and snowy but good thing my Serpent Dagger is there for the glow. Plus, it emits heat, too.

Behind me, Shun seems to be in a good mood. He insisted that I would be the one to lead during the mission. "Come on! I want to see why you're so worthy to be a 1st Unit Leader!" he says. But that's okay with me since I lead all my missions. Well, not exactly all but most of them.

We walked up the stairs to the right. _There._The Prithvi Mata was devouring an Ogretail by the frozen pond and the view showing the moon and Aegis. That could've been beautiful without all that devouring.

Sometimes I wonder if Aragami ever get worried about their weight or something. Because if they did, then I hope our target is on diet from Gods Eaters.

We crept behind the target and I gave Shun the signal. We readied our god arcs into devouring mode. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Shun asked in a soft voice.

"It's just so weird. I mean, devouring an Aragami that's devouring another Aragami which must've devoured a different Aragami before being devoured?"

"Wow. That can be a new tongue twister when we get back to the Den."

"Well…yeah." I still couldn't remove the thought from my mind. Then I gave Shun a proper signal.

As soon as we go into burst, the Freeze Queen turns into action. She (It or whatever) pounced backwards to have some space before attacking. I, on the other hand, charged anyway.

A spark indicating that it is a critical hit comes out of the torso of the beast. It is obvious that it is weak to my blaze short blade.

I kept attacking until it seemed that it was going to counter. Knowing that it will attack me with it's claw, I rolled back switching into gun form. Then, I shot some FireBall 2 bullets, which I copied off from my friend earlier (so sorry to whoever made those bullets, but thanks a million because I find them extremely awesome).

After running out of Bullets, I charged forward switching back to my blade. I slashed out some more until the beast stumbled backward. Its torso had just been destroyed. After it regained its composure, it roared in rage. Then, it ran to the area under the bridge (I can sense it since I'm an Observer).

"Haha, I guess it just can't stand us, huh?" Shun said in his usual playful tone, which I found a bit cute.

I silently acknowledged that statement. We are that strong anyway… Wait, it just hit me-

"Shun!" I called as I switched into gun form. "Stay still for a sec!"

"Wuh?" He questions as he faces my direction.

_Bam!_ A green laser comes out of my gun. "Firing a recovery bullet!"

He smiles as he approaches me. "Oh. I thought the enemy was behind me or something, but thanks!"

"Um…no prob!" I said with a little blush.

"But I'm not even that beaten up, so why?"

"Um…" I tried to sound stronger. "If we're a strong team, we should still be careful so we can survive for the final blow, right?"

"Oh, yeah you're right. That means I gotta smash it's head, huh?" he makes a heroic pose facing where the Prithvi Mata ran off to.

"Yeah…Now let's go!"

Shun nods in agreement. We walked to where the monster was and crept behind it. Again, I gave Shun the signal (and this time I didn't think about the devouring thing) and we readied our arcs.

_Glad to see you again. _I thought as the Prithvi Mata roared. The battle continued until it reached back to where we found the creature.

"You do the honors." Shun told me as he stares into the moonlight.

I nodded in agreement and readied my arc. A black maw emerges out from my blade and starts devouring the dead Prithvi Mata. When it returns, all the materials I got were things I didn't need.

"You could keep those." Shun said. "Anyway, let's rest while waiting for reinforcements to come bringing us back to the Den. They should be here in a few minutes or something, so lets rest up."

Before I could reply, he sits down right beside the lifeless Aragami and leans on it.

"Come on, it won't bite anymore, would it? Plus it's kinda soft and warm here." Shun gives out a smile of warmth.

I nodded and plopped myself right beside him. He was right about it being soft and warm.

"Man, I'm beat!" Shun does a comfy position and looks up into the sky.

"Wait, hold it." I unzipped my green bag and pulled out a can of First Love Juice. "Here, have one."

"Uh… No thanks. But since you went on the trouble to get this stuff…" With a sickened face, he took the can, opened it and raised it up to the air. "Well… Cheers to the Rookie!"

"Y-yeah…" I opened my drink and raised it, too.

We both gulped down the drink. The taste was somewhat unexplainable. But it was also unique in a way that I liked it.

I turned to Shun to find his face…um… also unexplainably hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"H-hey! You gotta admit that it tastes weird! How about you!? Where's your reaction!?" His face was bright red.

"Really? It tastes pretty good." I took another sip of my juice.

"Dammit! The only reason I drank it is so that I could see your reaction but… you liked the juice! How could you possibly like the juice?!"

We both laughed out loud. His sense of humor was cute. I wonder if I could have the courage to say it? A part of me wanted to try, the other thought it was stupid.

I took a glance at Shun who was staring at the moon, blushing. He must be thinking how awful the juice was for him. It was a beautiful full moon. It made his hair and eyes shine.

I heard a thumping sound from somewhere, but I ignored it since it must be my heart or something.

I thought for a while, and then decided.

I'm still going for it anyway.

"Hey Shun," he looks at me. "There's something I've always wanted to tell you…" I looked down for a moment.

Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Reina! Look out!" He grabs his god arc from the snow beside him and leaps past me.

_Clang!_ Before I could turn around to see clearly, Shun has been pushed back really hard by something and has landed right beside me.

"Shun!" I cried as I grabbed my god arc and rushed to his side. His forehead was bleeding, and he was somewhat unconscious. I guess whatever he was trying to block failed because his god arc was making weird sounds and liquid was slowly pouring out of the core.

I faced the direction he came from, and there it was, or _they._

A pack of Prithvi Mata, about three to five of them, was surrounding us. It seems like the Prithvi Mata we killed was their leader or something.

_Damn it where is the helicopter?!_ _They're taking too long!_

I drew my blade and prepared to battle. I've managed to do a few slashes on two of them, but one attacked me with an ice pillar and that sent me flying backward right beside Shun.

I stood up preparing for a bigger fight, but then suddenly there were really loud sounds coming from the cliff. A small blizzard comes making my eyesight a bit hazy.

After rubbing snow out of my field of vision, I found the reinforcements waving their hands at us to get our attention. Even though we already have a helicopter and a couple of soldiers, I feel that it wasn't enough for this many Aragami all at once.

I got a stun grenade and used it on the Aragami. It could make them unable to move for a short period of time, so I had to work fast. I lifted Shun and made him lean on my shoulder, and I even managed to carry his god arc.

He was exceptionally heavy since his god arc was there, too. But I managed to move quickly to the helicopter.

"Take him back to the Den." I said as I laid Shun on the arms of the soldier. "Just wait a moment, I need to go back and get my god arc."

The soldier simply nodded and I ran to my Serpent Dagger and picked it up. I ran back towards the helicopter but then-

_Thwack! _An ice pillar just hit the helicopter and the machine made odd sounds. The Prithvi Matas have already recovered, and seem really mad.

I ran towards the helicopter and jumped inside. The helicopter was about to fly away but another ice pillar came by and damaged the helicopter more.

_Aw great._ If this keeps up then we will also lose the ride home. Unless…

"Go ahead to the Den without me, I'll hold them off."

"B-but ma'am," The soldier reluctantly said. "If you do then-"

"Don't worry, I won't die. Why do you think they made me Leader? Plus if I do die, well, it's better than all of you guys dead."

"…Okay. I'll go inform the one handling the helicopter about your plan."

Then the soldier carefully got his way to the front.

I was about to jump off the helicopter until something came in my mind.

Shun.

I smiled, leaned near him, and I grasped his hand. After all that slashing, I almost forgot about him. He still seemed pretty unconscious, but still…

"Shun… I want you to live on your own life. You don't have to worry about me, since I might not be even that much of a worth to you…"

I heard the roars of the Aragami. I had to fight.

"Well…" I picked up my sword and went near the ledge of the helicopter. "It's time for me to go now…"

I had one last glance at Shun's face and smiled at it.

"Honestly, you're an awesome guy."

With that, I leapt out of the helicopter and the ride flew away. I prepared my sword for a gruesome battle.

It's killing time.


	3. Chapter 3: Shun

**III**

I was back in the helicopter that was in the Tranquil Temples.

Everything sounded so noisy and messed up. I heard the roars of Aragami and people shouting in the front. I couldn't know what was going on.

But for some reason, I didn't see my teammate, Reina Yukimura. Instead, I saw myself unconscious with a forehead wound, lying by the cold steel wall of the helicopter.

And for some other reason, I was holding my own hand.

I wanted to shout out Reina's name and look for her, but I couldn't seem to move. As if this body had a mind of it's own.

Then I realized it… I was Reina.

Why would I be Reina, you ask? I have no idea and I just somehow knew it.

And to prove it, she spoke.

"Shun…I…I want you…to live on your own life…you don't have to waste your freedom for someone like me… I may not be even much of a worth to you…"

I felt a tear go across my cheek. Was Reina… crying? And is this dream real? Because if it wasn't, then I want to wake up now.

Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people who can wake up whenever they want to.

I felt so confused. It was so cold that it made my head feel hazy. On second thought, everything seems so hazy that my mind feels so messed up.

Suddenly, the roars of Aragami echoed throughout the area. It sounded like a species of Vajra, but I'm not sure which since all the species of Vajra have already appeared at the Tranquil Temples. But I hope it was something easy, though.

Reina stood up. "Looks like it's time for me to go now." She wiped a tear off her cheek and picked up her god arc from the wall. It felt weird to pick someone else's god arc since Licca told us how our bodies would reject a foreign god arc and we would be devoured by it's Oracle Cells and all. But nothing happened. As if it were my own god arc. I guess I was really in Reina's point of view.

She approached the ledge and looked down bellow us. I saw countless Prithvi Matas roaring in rage. They were shooting aimlessly ice pillars at us. Usually I would be the kind to say that this was an easy thing, but this many? That was already danger zone.

Wait, was Reina planning on fighting them all? Alone? That's just suicide! I screamed and screamed, but she didn't hear me as if I was on a different dimension.

Reina turned back to me and smiled.

"Honestly, you're a really awesome guy." She giggled.

Then, she leaped onto the battlefield. When she landed, the helicopter darted out of the scenery. A Prithvi Mata was about to shoot another ice pillar but fireballs shot it at the torso causing it to break. All the pairs of golden murderous eyes lay down upon her. Fear shook all over her body. Her heart was pounding fast. She clenched her chest and whispered quietly.

"I can do this… I'm going to come home safely!"

All the Prithvi Matas roared as she charged into the battlefield. She switched back into blade form and started with the one she shot. Critical sparks come flying out of the torso as it crumbled away bit by bit. As soon as she notices another Prithvi Mata that is going to attack her she rolls backward, switching into gun form and shoots some more fireballs, causing the Prithvi Mata to fall back.

The Prithvi Matas may be ganging up on her with numerous freeze attacks but it's like she was on fire. She was doing everything so smoothly until-

"Gaaaah!" She screams. A Prithvi Mata managed to catch her off guard and it clawed Reina upwards, causing her to land back at the ledge.

She stood up carefully and stumbled back down. A few pebbles went down the mountain and made echoing sounds from down bellow. She looked down with her Ruby Eyes filled with determination. She paused for a few moments, gathering enough strength and jumped back onto stable land.

She jumped and charged into them in devouring mode. "I'm going home alive and that's final!" She screams with anger. When the black maw manages to devour three Prithvi Matas that grouped up together, blood spurts out of the bodies. Reina was glowing, indicating that she was in burst, but she was also covered in blood. She had just killed three Prithvi Matas at once. Her god arc slowly devoured the remains of the Prithvi Matas.

She slowly turned towards the two remaining Prithvi Mata behind. With murderous eyes she faced them and pointed her blade between them.

"Who's next?" She asked as the blood of the Prithvi Matas drip down her blade and her face. I felt already scared, but the Prithvi Matas showed no fear. The both charged toward the bloodstained girl and attacked.

With full speed she dashed past them and slashed their legs and torsos. She broke their front legs and they fell down. She kneeled down and set her god arc back into devouring mode. As soon as the black maw takes a bite of the Aragami her burst mode extends. The two Prithvi Matas stood up and they quickly split up. One headed below the bridge and the other headed up the stairs to go into the main temple.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" She shouted as she switched into gun form and shot the Prithvi Mata headed towards under the bridge. The echoing sounds of the bullet slowly faded away into silence. She calmed down a bit and tried to steady her breathing. It wasn't even able to get halfway there and it already died on the pile of dead Prithvi Matas Reina made. Blood stained the snow giving it a light pink color. Reina had wounds all over and she was still covered in blood. Her bun became untied making her hair have a ponytail.

Heavy panting made her heart pound like crazy. She limped towards her new kill dragging along her god arc. Making a bloody path on the snow. She devours the Prithvi Matas and looks through the materials she received. She faced the beautiful full moon as she makes small clouds out of her breath.

"I…I made it…" She says with hope in her eyes. "I… killed them…"

She looks down and checks her connections with the den.

"Damn… no signal. What do I do now?" She faces back to the moon. "Shio?"

I still have the shaky feeling because of the battle. The way she fought them all made me speechless. She looked so murderous with intent to kill that it scared me.

The way she looked at the moon and saying that name… I had never met this Shio but according to the terminal she was the Aragami that stopped the Devouring Apocalypse. According to Reina Shio was very important to the 1st Unit. I guess this proves that, then.

Just when I thought when things finally settle down, she suddenly started shaking and giggling and her eyes went wide, filled with intent to kill. Once again, fear shook my body. What was happening?

"Hehehe… I know, I could start devouring, right Shio?"

The thought made me afraid. I didn't notice that the battle took so long. Probably three hours. That means…!

She held her god arc up high and laughed. She was starting to go nuts, no doubt it. I was filled with thoughts of devouring, making me feel dizzy…and hungry.

The black maw emerged out of her god arc. It was facing me. It was going to eat me. I was going to be eaten. Reina just continued laughing as the black maw opens wide.

_Come on! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_ I cried desperately. Nothing was working. Is Reina going to die? Am I going to die?

Reina was laughing out words like "eat" and "devour." What was going on? Is this a nightmare? I was trembling with fear. Someone let me out! Someone please let me out!

Gods please let me out of here!

* * *

**Hey guys, Artificial Writer here.**

** First of all, I would like to thank you readers (you guys rock :3) for supporting this starter author's story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though some parts may be confusing like the end part. Don't worry, though. The next chapter may explain some parts which will come around... let's see... five months? Just kidding! Well some parts here I got from the terminal so if you wanna understand some parts, go check it out. But I promise, though, that I would use any free time I have for this thing so... please review so I may be motivated and I could improve! ;D**


End file.
